1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for bridging an expansion joint in the region of a carriage-way, comprising a superstructure and a substructure, and the superstructure comprises at least one elastic element and the substructure forms a support for the superstructure.
2 . Description of the Related Art
Structures of the generic type for bridging expansion joints between roads and bridge constructions are already known from the prior art.
For example, CH 691 496 A5 describes a connecting structure for expanding and/or contracting components comprising an elastic connecting layer provided with flexible reinforcing means secured to the components. The flexible reinforcing means may be provided in the form of at least one spring cast into the connecting layer, the ends of which are mounted on the respective components. The spring is a pre-stressed extension spring in particular. A wire mat may also be cast into the elastic connecting layer as a flexible reinforcing means. The elastic connecting layer is provided in the form of an expandable and contractable polymerized bitumen.
DE 32 25 304 C2 describes an overlay expansion joint in carriageways with an elastomeric expansion element accommodated in a water-tight arrangement in recesses of peripheral bodies of elastomeric concrete bounding the two sides of the joint, which are produced at the construction site by casting appropriate recesses of the carriageway so that they adjoin the carriageway flush with the carriageway. The expanding element is made from an elastomer corresponding to the elastomeric components of the peripheral bodies. This expanding element produced by casting between the peripheral bodies closes the joint between the peripheral bodies and is firmly adhered to them. In addition to the elastomeric components, the elastomeric concrete of the peripheral bodies contains added material in the form of a mineral granulate serving as a binding agent. The elastomer of the expanding element and the elastomeric components of the peripheral bodies may be a cold-setting polyurethane.
DE 37 39 717 C1 discloses a device for bridging expansion joints in carriageways, with a mat extruded from elastomeric material bridging the joint, the longitudinal edges of which parallel with the joint are respectively secured in a groove of a peripherally disposed profiled retaining section which is open at the top, for which purpose ribs are formed in the bottom face of the mat which locate in the groove in a form-fitting arrangement and essentially fill it with the exception of an anchoring space which is left free. The anchoring space is connected to the top face via orifices or slots in the mat serving as casting passages. The ribs are joined to the profiled retaining section by means of a cast body made from an elastomeric synthetic resin which fills the casting passages and anchoring space. The synthetic resin may be polyurethane, for example. The elastomeric mat itself is made from rubber.
An elastic overlay expansion joint made by COLAS GmbH, A-8101 Gratkorn, is known under the name of “Thorma® Joint” and comprises a mat structure made from bitumen with added polymer and a mineral supporting body of hard stone.